Talk:IrisClan/@comment-5256265-20140627215016
Can I have the female Council member, and some warriors and an apprentice? :Female Council Member- :Morning's Breeze || Female || 27 moons || Telekinesis || No Mate :Morning's Breeze is a very pretty, long-legged and slender mottled white-gray she-cat with multiple shades of blue-gray patches all around her pelt, with black tabby stripes on her face, legs, and tail. Her eyes are bright yellow, which represent her powers of Telekinesis. She's highly skilled with her powers, which she has practiced for many moons since she was a kit to perfect, along with her battle moves. Morning's Breeze is graceful and silent, with a keen eye to detail and when she speaks, it's with dignity and regality- a harsh tone that is commanding and watchful. She's very ambitious, with a sharp mind and a goal to get what she wants, through any way she sees fit, though she hides it through a facade of harsh loyalty. (Prowllu) :Warriors- :Dark Shadows || Male || 78 moons || Dark || None ' :Dark Shadows was named for his dark eyes and his powers, which are very distinct against his thick dusky, light gray-brown tabby pelt. He is large, bulky and muscular, and even in his older age, he's still spry. He looks like he's pretty grumpy all the time due to his generally dark expression. Despite his outward appearance, Dark Shadows is loving and warm to every one of his Clanmates, always there to offer some advice to them whether they want it or not. He's great at stealthy operations, but when it comes down to hunting, he's rather clumsy if he doesn't use his powers. Dark Shadows is the father of Glistening Dew. (Prowllu) : :'Floating Petals || Female || 32 moons || Water || None :Floating Petals is a pretty, creamy gray she-cat with bright, sapphire-blue eyes and darker dapples of gray on her fur. While she looks the part of a very small, weak cat, Floating Petal is quite the opposite; she's strong willed and feisty at times, but has a heart of gold and a happy, warm attitude. She has worked hard to hone her water powers, and when she's not working for the Clan, she's practicing near a water source. Floating Petals was named after a flower petal fell on a puddle- she was the only one out of her litter that had survived a very bad flood. Her mother was a loner, and a former Clan member; Floating Petals was brought to the Clan and left to grow into a strong warrior. (Prowllu) :Medicine cat apprentice- :Glistening Dew || Female || 17 moons || Ice || None :While Glistening Dew is an Ice cat, she doesn't share the normally pure-white pelt that most Ice cats do; she has a beautiful white pelt that has light, very thin, dusky gray-brown tabby stripes through it. Her ice-blue eyes are of the normal for an Ice cat, being framed by darker brown-gray markings that highlight them on her delicate face. She is thin, and rather small, but what she lacks in size, she makes up for in wit and intelligence Glistening Dew isn't one to fight, but when she does, she tries her best- she's chosen to be a medicine cat rather than a warrior, finding this a better way to serve her Clan. She's an honest, hard working cat, with a fierce dedication to her Clan that is hard to match. Glistening Dew's father is Dark Shadows. (Prowllu) :Edited- two lower powered cats now! c: